disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lilo Pelekai/Gallery
Images of Lilo Pelekai from the ''Lilo & Stitch'' franchise. External Galleries Promotional images Lilo-Pelekai.jpg Lilo-Pelekai6.jpg Lilo .jpg Wdp lilostitch lilo 420x420 001.jpg Lilo and Stitch - Netflix - Number one...is dancing.jpg Lilo and Stitch Japanese Poster.jpg Lilo and Stitch Poster 2.jpg Lilo--stitch-51d829f7c86e7.png Lilo Tsum Tsum Game.png|Tsum Tsum Lilo & Stitch Poster - Stitch, Lilo and Nani Surboard.jpg Stitch! The Movie Poster.png Stitch experiments wallpaper.jpg Groupphoto.jpg Lilo & Stitch Club BV JP wallpaper.jpg Stitch-experiments and ohana.jpg Stitch-the-movie-ad-wallpaper.jpg Sparky's activation promo art.jpg Sparky's badness level promo art.jpg Lilo & Stitch The Series - Duo in X-Buggy.JPG|Stitch driving Lilo in the X-Buggy Lilo & Stitch Hawaiian Market puzzle.jpg Concept Art LiloPudgeCS.jpg|Lilo with Pudge, by Chris Sanders. LiloStitchCS.jpg|Lilo walking Stitch, by Chris Sanders. StitchLiloWaveCS.jpg|Lilo and Stitch riding a wave, by Chris Sanders. StitchLiloSchoolGK.jpg|Lilo brings Stitch to school, by Geraldine Kovats. LiloStudyAD.jpg|Lilo studies by Andreas Deja. LiloHulaAD.jpg|Hula Lilo by Andreas Deja. Lilo Stitch art.jpg|Lilo talking to Stitch Lilo&stitch concept.jpg|Concept art of Lilo first meeting Stitch Tumblr myztrq34Tu1qi8pxqo1 1280.jpg|Rough animation test by Andreas Deja tumblr_myztrq34Tu1qi8pxqo2_1280.jpg|Rough animation test part 2 by Andreas Deja tumblr_myztrq34Tu1qi8pxqo3_1280.jpg|Rough animation test part 3 by Andreas Deja Lilo & Stitch concept art meeting aliens.jpg Tumblr m870rsxWOT1qdbhwwo4 1280.jpg Tumblr m870rsxWOT1qdbhwwo6 1280.jpg Tumblr m870rsxWOT1qdbhwwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr m53a53ElDc1qetpbso2 540.jpg Lilo-Stitch.jpg 99d2e3fbd51702d675ed84713e58dbd1.jpg Tumblr misri53cAg1s5ptf3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lxbjmdpqAO1qetpbso1 1280.jpg 310785 orig.jpg Ls27.jpg Lilo A-01.jpg Video games EmojiBlitzLilo.png|Lilo emoji for Disney Emoji Blitz Mickey's_crazy_lounge2.png|Stitch and Lilo in the online game Mickey's Crazy Lounge Mickey's_crazy_lounge1.png Lilo-DMW.jpg|Lilo in Disney Magical World Lilo Pelekai-Disney Magical World.jpg DMW Lilo and Stitch Jumba's lab.jpg Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo.png|Lilo as she appears in Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo art.png|''Disney Magic Kingdoms'' artwork of Lilo Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo & Stitch Character Collection 1.png|Lilo in the first of two Lilo & Stitch character collections in Disney Magic Kingdoms alongside Nani, Stitch, and Angel Disney Magic Kingdoms - Lilo & Stitch splash screen.png|''Lilo & Stitch'' update splash screen for Disney Magic Kingdoms Disney Parks and other live appearances Lilo Pelekai.jpg|Lilo posing for a photo at Hong Kong Disneyland Disney0245.JPG|Lilo in the Disney Stars and Motorcars Parade. liloautograph.jpg|Lilo's signature. Merchandise L Lilo Pin.jpg|Lilo Hidden Mickey Pin - Alphabet Set Pin64016.jpeg|Lilo hula dancing with Scrump and Angel Lilo&stitch belle&beast.png|Lilo and Stitch as Belle and Beast Lilo&stitch sonwwhite&grumpy.png|Lilo and Stitch as Snow White and Grumpy Lilo & Stitch (Nani and Lilo).jpeg JDS - Storybook Series (Dress Up Minnie) - Minnie Dressed As Lilo.jpeg|Minnie as Lilo Stitch Sundays (Lilo and Stitch Surfing in an Inner Tube).jpeg DCL - Pin Trading Under The Sea - Lilo with Pudge - Pursuit Pin #3.jpeg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Artist Stitch with Lilo.jpeg Disney Auctions (P.I.N.S.) - Lilo & Stitch as Aladdin & Jasmine.jpeg|Lilo and Stitch as Aladdin and Jasmine WDW - Stitch's Magical Adventure - Space Mountain.jpeg DLRP - Lilo Holding Pudge the Fish.jpeg Hawaii Lilo Pin.jpg Disney Auctions - Lilo with Flower.jpeg Japan Disney Mall - Lilo & Stitch Fruit.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Lilo & Stitch Winter Ball.jpeg DisneyShopping.com - Lilo & Stitch in 'The Little Mermaid'.jpeg|Lilo as Ariel and Stitch as Sebastian with Flounder DisneyShopping.com - Lilo & Stitch - Independence Day 2006.jpeg WDW - Disney Signature Collection - Lilo and Stitch (4 Pin Set) Ice Cream at the Beach.jpeg Japan Disney Mall - Lilo & Stitch - Happy New Year.jpeg HKDL - Coffee Cup Series - Lilo, Stitch, and Scrump.jpeg WDI - Lilo Dressed in Cast Member Costume - Haunted Mansion.jpeg Doctor's Day 2009 (ARTIST PROOF).jpeg DLP - Lilo (Hula Dancing).png Disney Auctions - Lilo and Stitch (Together).png State Character Pins Hawaii.png Lilo Plush Doll - Hawaii - 14''.jpeg AK - Stitch's Wild Adventures 2004 - Dinosaur!.jpeg DLR - Mickey's All American Pin Trading Festival - (Lilo & Stitch) Surprise Release.png DLP - Lilo & Stitch (Kissing).png Disney 2014 AwardPins.jpg lilo cupcake thing.jpg Lilo.jpg|Lilo Funko POP! viynl figure Lilo Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg|Lilo Tsum Tsum with flower Disney Animators' Collection Lilo Doll.jpg|Disney Animators' Collection Lilo doll Lilo and Stitch Tsum Tsum Collection (UK and USA).jpg Tsum Tsum 3DS Cover.jpg Disney Animators' Collection Lilo Plush Doll.jpeg|Disney Animators' Collection Lilo plush doll Lilo & Stitch 2018 Figure Play Set.jpg Miscellaneous February4th.png|Lilo's page in Disneystrology Disney Adventure Lilo & Stitch.jpg Lilo & Stitch The Series French 12 DVD set cover.jpg|''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' French DVD box set Where Dreams Come True.JPG DisneyCatlogHalloween2003.jpg Category:Disney Emoji Blitz galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Lilo & Stitch galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries